Ce que le coeur désire, ce que le destin déchire
by Alodis
Summary: Petit OS angst après le final du 4x11. Le désespoir de Regina après le départ de son âme sœur, la quête de son happy ending...Le destin réunira-t-il deux cœurs qui se sont finalement trouvés après tant de temps ?


Comme promis, voici un peu d'angst après le final du 4x11 ^_^

Tout d'abord, un très grand merci à ma chère Reinette qui m'a relu, corrigé et aidé à améliorer cet OS qui au final est beaucoup plus long qu'originalement prévu.

Puis je tiens à dire que l'angst est loin d'être ma tasse de thé et que cet OS contient une partie appelée dans le fandom OQ le "s'mores time". Il y a du s'mores time, soyez indulgents sur ce point, je n'ai jamais écrit de passages M avant et croyez moi c'est très difficile à écrire, donc soyez gentils =)

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires ;)

~ Les personnages sont la propriétés de leurs auteurs respectifs et non les miens. J'emprunte et je rends tout à ABC ainsi qu'à Adam & Eddy. ~

* * *

><p>Elle avait refusé de craquer devant lui mais la peine n'en était pas pour le moins déchirante. Une fois de plus son happy ending lui filait entre les doigts, maudite par le destin sans doute. Destin qui ne lui accorderait peut-être pas cette chance d'amour que Robin lui promettait en lui donnant son cœur, en officialisant le fait qu'elle était celle qu'il l'aimait, celle avec qui il voulait continuer et partager ce que la vie avait à leur offrir. Les morceaux de la page 23, symbole d'espoir lourd de sens pour tout les deux, désormais n'étaient plus que papier mouillé à l'endroit où elle avait été forcée de regarder s'éloigner son âme sœur. L'homme dont sans s'en apercevoir, elle était tombée amoureuse. Sa seconde chance, son second True Love. Elle ne voyait que le reflet de ses propres sentiments lorsque ces yeux bleus profonds plongeaient dans les siens.<p>

Mais tout cela n'était désormais que souvenirs…

Vagues mémoires d'un amour sincère…et perdu…

_Elle sentait une présence chaude et rassurante dans son dos, un souffle dans sa nuque. Sans ouvrir les yeux, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire. Robin. Jamais auparavant un homme ne lui avait montré autant de tendresse, autant de désir et autant d'amour. Elle s'était enflammée sous ses caresses, avait pris feu dans le tourbillon d'un plaisir inconnu puis s'était consumée dans l'intensité d'un regard bleu qui lui criait « Je t'aime ». Son âme avait hurlé à la sienne les mots qu'il n'avait pu prononcer durant cette nuit de passion où ils s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre, sans aucune barrière, sans aucun secret entre eux. Ne cédant qu'à l'appel d'un amour les submergeant entièrement, un amour auquel ils ne pouvaient résister. _

_Le jour s'était levé. La réalité de leur situation reprenait le dessus en laissant ce gout amer au fond de sa gorge, ce sentiment d'injustice et de profonde tristesse. Était-ce mal de vouloir savourer ces derniers instants d'intimité avec celui qu'elle aimait ? Était-ce mal de désirer cette chaleur, ce bonheur, ce sentiment de sécurité qu'elle avait dans les bras de Robin ? Pourtant, elle se refusait de faire le choix facile, d'être égoïste en ne pensant qu'à ce qui lui fallait pour être comblée. Ce n'était plus elle. Son amour pour lui vivait d'une telle force que l'idée qu'elle pourrait nuire à son bonheur la rendait malade. _

_Robin dans son sommeil la serra davantage contre lui. Le geste à la fois la grisa mais lui fendit le cœur. Une larme solitaire vint s'échapper de sa pupille qu'elle chassa avec un soupir las. Elle se devait de mettre les choses au clair le plus tôt possible, elle ne pouvait pas se laisse entrainer par ses sentiments à son égard. Elle devait placer la barrière pour leur bien à tous. Mais comment prendre une telle résolution, comment se forcer alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait dormait à quelques centimètres d'elle et ne se doutait pas de son tourment intérieur ? Son envie de le voir heureux, de le savoir sain et sauf gagnait la bataille….même si ce n'était pas avec elle. Elle l'aimait à ce point, se sacrifier pour ce qui était juste. Se sacrifier pour faire passer le bonheur de Robin, de Roland et de Marian avant le sien. _

_Elle s'était extirpée des bras si rassurants et chauds du voleur à contrecœur sans le réveiller. Son visage endormi la fit sourire et elle se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de céder à son envie de le tirer du sommeil en l'embrassant. Toutefois elle ne se sentait pas prête à affronter un regard qui peut-être reflèterait le regret, ou la discussion qui s'imposait concernant leur relation. _

_Puis Robin l'avait rejointe plus tard et elle n'avait pu résister à l'affection qu'il lui donnait si librement, insouciamment. Une seconde fois, Robin l'avait basculé sur le dos et avait parsemé sa peau de caresses et baisers brulants. Redécouvrant ce corps qui semblait parfaitement s'harmoniser avec le sien. Regina s'était laissée enivrer en traçant du bout des doigts ses muscles saillants tandis qu'il goutait sa peau. Ensemble, ils avaient sombrés dans les limbes de la jouissance pure. Jamais l'amour n'avait semblé si satisfaisant autant sentimentalement parlant que physiquement. _

Son cœur l'avait choisi mais le destin en avait décidé autrement…

Séparant deux âmes sœurs maintenant libre de s'aimer…

Puis son espoir s'était rallumé quand Henry avait trouvé la maison de l'auteur ainsi que les livres de contes vides. Pas totalement convaincue qu'elle obtiendrait son happy ending, elle laissait Henry et Emma croire pour elle. Le jeune garçon devinait le chagrin de sa mère face à l'absence de l'archer et pour cela, il ne faisait que redoubler d'efforts pour ne pas faillir à sa mission.

Elle avait pensé noyer son désespoir dans l'alcool, mais l'idée de voir un verre de whiskey lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Tout ce qui lui rappelait Robin devenait une torture. Elle s'autorisait à pleurer dans le silence de sa chambre, dans le confort de son lit, le nez enfoui dans le foulard vert de son âme sœur. Le tissu renfermait encore ce mélange si particulier, l'odeur de la nature et celle de Robin. Le tout lui renvoyait des souvenirs heureux qu'elle avait partagé avec lui, bien que désormais immensément douloureux. Aussi résignée était-elle à savoir que les méchants n'avaient pas droit à une fin heureuse, cela ne chassait pas la profondeur de la blessure.

C'est pourquoi mettre la main sur l'Auteur devenait vital. Toutefois leurs plans allaient devoir attendre. Avec la présence de Maléfique, d'Ursula et de Cruella en ville, quelque chose se préparait, elle en était certaine. Sa vieille amie voulait-elle se venger d'elle pour le sort ? Mais dans ce cas pourquoi s'allier aux deux autres ?

À n'en pas douter le monde jouait contre elle. Seul l'enthousiasme d'Henry lui redonnait un peu de force. Il croyait en elle, il désirait la voir heureuse et le fait de savoir cela, lui serrait le cœur comme jamais. Son petit prince rangé de son coté, fier et plus que jamais motivé à lui prouver qu'elle n'avait plus rien d'une méchante.

Puis vint l'indice que l'Auteur se situait peut-être en dehors de la ville…

Les trois sorcières n'étant pas des menaces pour le moment, cela ne les retint pas de traverser pour voir ce qu'il en retournait.

Hélas, une fois de plus, elle était tombée dans une impasse. Aucune trace de présence de l'Auteur…et avec lui s'envolait une partie de son espoir…Encore…

Déçus mais néanmoins déterminés, ils repartaient vers le lieu qu'ils avaient choisi pour dormir. Henry et Emma bavardaient devant elle sur le trottoir, mais elle ne prêtait pas attention à leur conversation ni au monde qui l'entourait. Seule l'amertume de n'être pas plus proche de son happy ending hantait ses pensées. Perdues dans ses songes, un étrange sentiment l'envahit soudainement. Poussée comme par un instinct plus grand qu'elle, elle stoppa net sa marche. Confuse, elle ressentait un drôle de frisson qui parcourait son dos puis enveloppa tout son être. Son fils et la blonde s'arrêtèrent à leur tour, lui jetant des regards perdus avant de revenir vers elle.

« Maman, ça va ? » s'enquit Henry inquiet de l'expression qu'arborait sa mère.

« Regina ? » fit la blonde en arquant un sourcil.

« J'ai une étrange impression. Comme si je devais m'arrêter là…. » tenta d'expliquer la brune, visiblement secouée par ce qu'elle vivait.

Le vent souffla violemment, faisait virevolter ses cheveux tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait.

« J'ai le sentiment que je dois trouver quelque chose ici. Ça n'a pas de sens… Que pourrais-je bien trouver ici ?! » s'exclama-t-elle en désignant l'espace autour d'elle.

« Une intuition Regina. Tu ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais quelque chose te pousse à le découvrir. Tu devrais la suivre, elle peut mener à une réponse comme à rien du tout. A moins de se faire confiance, il n'y a pas d'autres moyens de savoir » avança Emma, encourageant l'autre femme à suivre son instinct.

Henry acquiesça à son tour en lui offrant un sourire.

« Suis ce que tu ressens, suis ce que dit ton cœur. »

Inspirant profondément et décidant qu'elle n'avait à perdre de toute façon, elle suivit ce qui lui murmurait son cœur. Revenant ainsi sur ses pas, son intuition la mena à un bar-café.

« Tout ça pour ça ? » lança-t-elle blasée d'être menée en bateau.

« Rentrons, peut-être que ta réponse est à l'intérieur. » ajouta Emma en haussant les épaules, prête à tenter le tout pour le tout.

Ils entrèrent, Regina la première. Ni le barman derrière son comptoir ni les autres clients ne leur prêtèrent attention. Elle balaya la salle du regard et ne vit rien qui ne valait la peine d'avoir suivi une intuition venue de nulle part.

« Rien il fallait s'en douter. » soupira rageusement la jeune femme. « Je ne vois même pas pourquoi…. »

« Maman… » l'interpella Henry.

Toutefois Regina bien trop prise par sa tirade sur le fait que d'espérer ne changerait rien et que le manque de résultat prouvait que la mission allait échouer, ne l'entendait pas.

« Maman ! » réitéra-t-il, les yeux grands ouverts, une expression mi amusée mi surprise sur son visage d'adolescent.

« Quoi ?! »

Emma ne put que rire légèrement au vu de la situation. Regina lui lança un regard noir avant de lui demander ce qu'il y a avait de si drôle.

Sa patience était mise à rude épreuve….

« Regina… » souffla une voix derrière elle.

Une voix qu'elle connaissait.

Avec un accent qu'elle connaissait même très bien.

Cette même voix masculine qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis…

Depuis qu'_il _était parti de Storybrooke…

Sous le choc, les yeux écarquillés, elle déglutit avec le cœur au bord des lèvres puis ferma les yeux avant se faire face à l'homme. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Robin se tenait devant elle. Aussi ébahi de la voir qu'elle était de le voir. Elle se retrouva plongée dans cet océan si familier, si chaleureux, si empli d'amour à son égard.

« Robin… » murmura-t-elle n'y croyant pas.

Lorsqu'il osa un geste vers elle, venant poser sa main sur sa joue, elle ne put que venir se réfugier dans la chaleur de cette paume qui avait tant de fois caresser sa peau.

« Tu es vraiment là… » arriva-t-elle à prononcer la voix tremblante, les larmes au bord des yeux.

« Oui m'lady, je le suis… » répondit l'archer lui-même ayant du mal à retenir ses émotions.

Emma et Henry virent la brune poser sa main sur celle de son âme sœur avant qu'il ne l'enveloppe de ses bras, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux devenus plus longs au fil du temps, temps qu'ils avaient passés loin l'un de l'autre.

La tête calée dans le cou de l'homme qu'elle aimait, Regina ne put empêcher les larmes de s'échapper de ses pupilles. Elle avait retrouvé son âme sœur. Jamais elle ne l'aurait cru possible et pourtant…

Robin resserra son étreinte sur elle. Il respirait de nouveau, la femme qu'il aimait dans ses bras, son âme enfin réunie avec sa moitié. Regina se recula afin de pouvoir le regarder, de se noyer dans son regard, dans cet amour qui n'avait pas cessé de vivre malgré la distance. Il vint coller son front au sien, passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux comme il aimait le faire.

« Je t'aime… » dit-il dans un murmure alors que ses pouces chassaient les larmes qui roulaient sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Tout comme je t'aime… » prononça Regina, la voix tremblante, se sentant enfin la force de le lui dire.

N'y tenant plus, il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils s'embrassaient avec toute la tristesse de leur séparation, la joie d'être à nouveau réunis et la flamme d'un amour bien trop grand pour être décrit. Peu préoccupés d'où ils se situaient et le spectacle qu'ils offraient à qui se trouvait là, le baiser dura et dura encore. Il dura aussi longtemps que dura la blessure qu'ils avaient dû supporter à devoir vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Et derrière eux, Henry souriait, trop heureux de voir les âmes sœurs réunies. De voir sa mère avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. De voir le bonheur sur leurs visages. Emma elle-aussi fut touchée par la scène. Henry et Robin étaient ce dont Regina avait besoin pour être comblée.

« Je ne survivrai pas si je dois être loin de toi Regina…Mon futur est avec toi, là où est ma place et nul ne pourra m'empêcher d'être à tes cotés. » annonça l'ancien voleur avec conviction. « Ne me demande pas de te quitter une nouvelle fois…je n'en ai pas la force. »

Que pouvait-elle répondre à cela ? Elle ne désirait pas non plus le perdre à nouveau…

Mais elle n'avait pas le droit de priver Roland de son père.

Robin les ramena dans la maison qui était devenue la leur. En la voyant, le petit garçon courut vers elle et se jeta dans ses bras en lui soufflant à l'oreille qu'elle lui avait manqué. Marian les accueillit avec un sourire et comprit bien vite que Robin avait choisi de repartir avec la Reine.

La barrière magique cachant la ville étant tombée, ils pouvaient aller et venir comme bon leur semblait désormais. Roland pourrait venir passer du temps avec eux quand il le voulait tandis que Robin promit de venir le voir aussi souvent que possible. Ils ne seraient pas loin l'un de l'autre. Henry lui montra même comment ils allaient pouvoir se voir sans bouger à l'aide de l'ordinateur qu'une femme devenue une amie de Marian leur avait donné. Ils allaient skyper.

Les au revoir ne se firent pas sans larmes. Roland eut du mal à lâcher la brune et son père. Mais après maintes promesses qu'ils s'amuseraient comme des fous quand il viendrait les voir, il les laissa partir avec un sourire en agitant la main. Marian avait étreint son ex-mari en lui confiant qu'elle voulait qu'il soit heureux et il répondit en retour qu'il lui souhaitait la même chose.

« Prenez soin l'un de l'autre » avait-elle dit à Regina en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

Ils avaient pris le chemin du retour vers Storybrooke en oubliant que les trois sorcières les y attendaient avec la ferme intention de nuire à ce bonheur que savouraient la Reine et son voleur…

En effet, le répit fut de courte durée pour Regina qui expérimenta une nouvelle fois la peur de perdre son âme sœur après avoir prétendu être du côté des trois sorcières. Idée qu'elle avait eu et qui maintenant lui revenait en plein visage. N'ayant pas pu mettre la main sur son fils, les trois femmes avaient optés pour la seconde solution. L'homme qu'elle aimait. L'utilisant comme moyen de pression pour que la maire cède à leurs moindres désirs.

Regina avait redoublé d'efforts et cela avait fini par payer. Les sorcières furent vaincues grâce à la stratégie mise en place par Henry, et la ville put enfin profiter d'un moment de calme en ce nouveau jour qui débutait.

Un sourire idiot dû à tant de bonheur sur le visage, elle se préparait un café dans le silence du manoir. Le froid du carrelage sous ses pieds nus ne la dérangeait pas, ni même la température matinale alors qu'elle ne portait que la chemise trouvée sur le sol de sa chambre. Celle de Robin. Le tissu portait son odeur, chose qui la rassurait. En repensant à la folle nuit qu'ils venaient de partager, elle se mordilla la lèvre. L'amour était si bon quand les sentiments étaient vrais…

Elle buvait une gorgée du liquide noir quand deux mains vinrent se poser sur ses hanches. Elle sursauta sous la surprise. Robin ne put qu'émettre un rire à sa réaction.

« Ne vous affolez pas votre Majesté, ce n'est que moi… » lui chuchota-il dans l'oreille.

Son souffle chaud la fit frissonner alors qu'elle esquissait un sourire en se tournant pour lui faire face.

« Bonjour m'lady… » ajouta-t-il alors que ses mains s'ancrèrent sur sa hanche et dans le creux de ses reins.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et il n'y eut nul besoin de mots. N'y résistant pas, Regina posa ses mains sur son torse nu et pour l'embrasser dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Elle le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres un moment puis il l'embrassa avec la même passion qu'il lui avait maintes et maintes fois prouvée.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et le sourire de Robin s'agrandit. Elle était beaucoup moins grande sans ses talons qui la rendaient autoritaire. A ses yeux, elle était adorable. Les cheveux en bataille, le visage dénué de maquillage et ne portant que sa chemise. Dieu qu'il l'aimait…

« Bien dormi ? » voulut-elle savoir en se mordant la lèvre, presque certaine de connaitre la réponse.

« Hmm…Quelqu'un m'a tenu éveillé toute la nuit…On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de dormir… » révéla le voleur espiègle.

Elle ne put retenir l'éclat de rire qui suivit. Ils rirent un moment ensemble puis il remit une mèche brune derrière son oreille, caressant au passage sa joue.

« Café ? » lui proposa-t-elle en attrapant la tasse qui trainait sur le comptoir.

Robin s'empara avec plaisir de la tasse avant d'en avaler une bonne quantité puis de la redonner à la jeune femme qui la termina et la reposa sur le comptoir. Regina émit un « hmm » quand il prit ses lèvres. Accentuant le baiser, elle laissa danser sa langue avec celle de son homme, goutant le café sur sa langue comme il pouvait le faire sur la sienne. Il la pressa davantage contre lui, emmêlant ses doigts dans ses mèches ébène. Haletants, il colla son front au sien.

« Je devrais préparer quelque chose pour déjeuner… »

Elle ne comprit son intention que lorsqu'il se baissa soudainement et qu'elle sentit son bras autour de ses cuisses.

« _Ah !_ Robin ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? » s'écria-t-elle alors qu'elle se retrouvait jetée par-dessus son épaule, amusée.

« J'emmène mon petit déjeuner au lit. » déclara-t-il en sortant de la cuisine, grimpant l'escalier qui menait à la chambre en la tenant pour éviter qu'elle ne chute de son perchoir.

Arrivés dans la chambre, il la déposa doucement sur le lit défait puis vint couvrir son corps du sien tout en prenant garde de ne pas l'écraser. Il ne perdit aucun temps à s'attaquer aux boutons de la chemise, les défaisant un à un tout en prodiguant une certaine attention à cet endroit dans sa nuque qui la rendait tremblante entre ses bras. Il traça un chemin de baisers de sa mâchoire à ses lèvres tandis que le dernier bouton sautait. Puis ses caresses descendirent, écartant le tissu recouvrant sa peau. Elle gémit quand sa langue dessina la rondeur de son sein avant d'en titiller la pointe et la main qu'il n'utilisait pas comme appui vint envelopper l'autre. Regina sentait son corps s'enflammer sous les caresses. Le sang pulsait entre ses cuisses et elle était déjà si humide alors que cela ne venait que de commencer.

Robin continuait son exploration, descendant toujours plus bas. Goutant du bout de sa langue, gravant le grain de sa peau du bout des doigts. Les yeux assombris de désir, toujours plus affamé d'elle, il fit glisser le long de ses jambes, le sous-vêtement qu'elle avait renfilé sous la chemise avant de le laisser tomber au sol. Regina en profita pour se débarrasser aussi de la chemise qui gênait. Nue sur le lit, telle une déesse sculptée pour tenter le meilleur des hommes. Le voleur revint au-dessus d'elle pour un baiser langoureux empli de passion puis en déposa un entre ses seins et un autre en dessous de son nombril.

_Oh !_

Elle poussa un long gémissement lorsque son voleur effleura son intimité. Elle cria quand il la toucha de sa langue, murmurant entre deux caresses à quel point elle le rendait fou tellement elle était humide et ô combien elle était belle. Regina ne cacha pas son plaisir, renversant la tête en arrière, agrippant le drap en dessous d'elle fermement.

L'intense plaisir qu'il lui procurait grandissait à chaque coup de langue. Et quand il la torturait en s'aventurant un peu plus haut, jouant de sa langue sur son clitoris, son dos s'arquait alors qu'elle donnait voix à ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Robin.._Oh_..._oh oui_…_Hmmm_…Je vais.._oh_… »

L'orgasme la submergea comme un tsunami, elle ne put que crier le nom de son amant alors que son corps sombrait sous l'assaut de la jouissance extrême. Haletante, son cœur battait encore la chamade quand il lui vola un baiser. Elle pouvait déceler le gout de son essence sur ses lèvres.

« Je veux te sentir en moi » susurra-t-elle entre deux respirations en plongeant dans son regard alors que ses mains s'attaquaient au bouton de son jean.

Robin n'eut nul besoin de plus d'encouragement et le défit rapidement ainsi que son boxer. Regina l'accueillit entre ses cuisses avant de les refermer sur ses hanches. Elle sentait son érection contre son sexe humide.

« Fais-moi l'amour comme si demain n'existait pas… » le pria Regina tremblante d'envie pour lui.

« Mon amour… » souffla-t-il alors qu'elle faisait onduler son bassin contre lui, créant une plaisante friction pour tous les deux.

Il scella leurs lèvres en un baiser fougueux tout en la pénétrant lentement. Il tint sa silencieuse promesse et l'aima jusqu'à qu'ils ne soient épuisés et que leurs corps réclamaient du repos bien mérité.

Plus tard, après s'être rassasiés l'un de l'autre pour un bon moment, Regina se pelotonna davantage contre lui tandis qu'il déposait un baiser dans ses cheveux.

« Je dirais que c'est le meilleur petit déjeuner que j'ai eu de ma vie » plaisanta-t-il décrochant un rire à la jeune femme.

FIN


End file.
